Heavy Assault
Class Overview The development of the Heavy Assault soldier was a relatively recent innovation on Auraxis. Designed to combat the surge of instant nanite-assembled vehicles, their presence on the battlefield poses a serious threat to tanks and infantry alike. Their custom Reinforced Exosuit armor configuration is responsible for their ability to take hits that would kill other soldiers, while their heavy weaponry allows them to punch holes in enemy tanks or lay down sustained fire. Equipped with some of the strongest armor and weapons available to infantry, a seasoned Heavy Assault will leave a path of corpses and burning wreckage in their wake. Their armor and shields can take more punishment than most other soldiers can, allowing them to dominate in a direct close-quarters conflict where their heavy weapons are most effective. In addition to the chances of survival provided by the Reinforced Exosuit's defenses, Heavy Assault soldiers also have access to prototype Nanite Mesh Generators that temporarily reduce the velocity of incoming projectiles, decreasing their kinetic impact on the user. Though the experimental technology currently requires the user to remain momentarily stationary while the mesh is being formed, NMGs have shown themselves to be an integral component to the Heavy Assault's continued presence on the field. Though their ability to endure heavy fire is no doubt legendary, they're more widely known for the devastating weaponry that they wield. The high capacity LMGs the Heavy Assault carries are capable of both short, accurate bursts and suppressing fire, allowing them to adapt to a variety of situations while only adjusting their trigger discipline. For close-quarters combat that requires sustained fire, their versatile LMGs can be swapped for the raw destructive power of their empire's hip-slung Heavy Assault weapon. Finally, their rocket launcher can destroy enemy vehicles with a variety of targeting types, continuing to be the preferred method of directly dealing with enemy armor while on foot. Only with the introduction of Rebirthing and recent improvements in shield technology has their mantra of "endure and eradicate" become viable. While the Heavy Assault's brute-force strategy may not be the most elegant solution, it's proven itself as an effective one. Certifications A.S.P. Class Specific Ability The class specific ability for the Heavy Assault is the ability to activate a personal overshield that will reduce the damage taken and slow down the player by 50%. There are three different overshields available: TR-NMG.png|TR Nanite Mesh Generator NC-NMG.png|NC Nanite Mesh Generator VS-NMG.png|VS Nanite Mesh Generator *The default Nanite Mesh Generator when active will lose energy over time and any damage taken will be taken away from the energy pool, rather than shields or health. The NMG will recharge over time when not active and upgrading the ability will increase the rate at which it recharges. It has an energy pool of 450 - keep in mind that all non-infiltrator classes have 500 shields and 500 health. It is the cheapest shield type to upgrade. TR-adren.png|TR Adrenaline Shield NC-adren.png|NC Adrenaline Shield VS-adren.png|VS Adrenaline Shield * The Adrenaline Shield is similar to the NMG in that it will lose energy over time and any damage taken will be applied to the ability energy rather than the player's shields and health. The Adrenaline Shield will recharge when not active, but at a slower rate than the NMG. Its energy reserve will be boosted by a percentage whenever the player scores a kill. The Adrenaline Shield also has an energy pool of 450. Upgrading the ability will increase the percentage boost, up to 44% at max. (recent update makes the Adrenaline Shield's recharge rate viable at rank one, unlike previously where it was only considered viable at 4+). TR-resist.png|TR Resist Shield NC-resist.png|NC Resist Shield VS-resist.png|VS Resist Shield * The Resist Shield is different to the other two shields in that it will not stop all incoming damage. Instead, it will reduce the damage taken by 40%. The total energy will decrease over time but will not decrease when taking damage. This allows the player to activate the Resist Shield far more often than the other two types. Upgrading the ability will increase the energy reserve and thus maximum activation time from 6 seconds to 15 seconds. The Heavy Assault is the only class with access to the Concussion Grenade and Anti-Vehicle Grenade. The Concussion Grenade will do no damage to enemies but will slow their movement speed and greatly reduce their aim sensitivity for a few seconds. This usually makes enemies rather easy targets, which makes this grenade great for throwing into a heavily defended room before charging in. The AV grenade will stick to enemy (and friendly) vehicles and MAX units and deal a considerable amount of damage to them. They have a smaller blast radius than the default Frag Grenade and do not deal enough damage to kill a full-health infantry unit. The main use of the AV grenade is to counter enemy MAX units, and it will deal approximately 50% damage to a non-flak armor MAX. How to spend your first Certification points The Heavy Assault Class, as the name suggests, is the best head-to-head combat class in the game, due to the increased health that their signature overshield can provide, and the increased magazine size of their weapons. When upgrading your Heavy Assault loadout, you will want to accentuate the role of the Heavy. This can be done by: *Upgrading the shield which fits your play style the best. The default NMG is recommended for newer players. *Upgrading Nanoweave Armor, which will give you a resistance to enemy bullet-type weapons, but not explosives. (Note: if using Resist Shield, the Advanced Shield Capacitor is arguably better, because the 5-20% resistance of Nanoweave does not stack with the 40-45% resistance of the Resist Shield.) *The default guns on each faction are very good, and buying new guns will not necessarily increase your killing potential. However, buying attachments for the default LMGs will increase their effectiveness. *Medkits or Restoration Kits will allow you to heal yourself if you find yourself separated from a friendly medic. These are very cheap and Rank 1 should be one of the first purchases of a new player. They will also be available for all classes once purchased. *Buying C-4 and upgrading it is also a good choice in place of Medkits or Restoration kits (it is extremely costly however). Having two C-4 will allow you to destroy Sunderers easily as well as MBTs and MAX units. *An anti-air lock-on launcher will allow you to engage enemy aircraft at the cost of a reduction in damage. The AA lock-on launchers are the: ASP-30 Grounder (TR), Hawk GD-68 (NC), Nemesis VSH9 (VS). Class Weapons The following weapon types are available to the Heavy Assault class: *Battle Rifles *Light Machine Guns *Specialized Heavy Assault Weaponry *Shotguns *Rocket Launchers *Sidearms *Submachine Guns Class Loadouts Many of the Heavy Assault builds are going to revolve around certain situations. When you unlock the ability to save more than one loadout, setting these loadouts up for these situations will help quicken response times. *Indoors Close Combat Fighting (Defending) *Indoors Close Combat Fighting (Attacking) *Outdoors Combat Fighting (General) *Outdoors Anti-Armor *Outdoors Anti-Infantry Class Strategy The Heavy Assault's purpose is to be one of the most efficient means of killing infantry while also serving as a mobile anti-vehicle platform. The rocket launcher can kill any infantry unit without max rank flak armor excluding the MAX with a direct hit. Instead of assault rifles, this class uses their empire specific weaponry and light machine guns. TR - Mini Chain Gun / NC - JackHammer / VS - Lasher. Along with a deadly rocket launcher, and also a super-effective Shield Booster. Heavy Assaults are a terrifying presence in the front lines, and can completely eliminate a group of unaware or inattentive enemies. Try to attack vehicles from behind where their armor is the weakest. If you can see that they are using reinforced front armor, try for the sides. The front of any vehicle is the strongest. All light aircraft (Mosquito, Reaver, Scythe) require three rockets from the anti-air launchers to be shot down, however, 2 rockets will set them on fire. Lightning Tanks and MBTs (Prowler, Vanguard, Magrider) take 2 C4 to destroy when at full health, or 1 C4 and a rocket. Sunderers take 3 C4 (which the Heavy Assault cannot carry), or 2 C4 and one rocket. 2 C4 and an AV Grenade also destroy Sunderers. Avoid confronting MAX units in a head-on fight, unless you bring friends or the MAX is carrying two bursters as weapons. Especially avoid them if you are out of rockets. MAX units are best attacked from cover or behind the MAX. This class lacks much in the way of team support but makes up for it with the weaponry to kill everything. Your equipment includes empire specific heavy machine gun or light machine gun, a rocket launcher, and an over-shield. Concussion grenades are one of the most important things in a Heavy Assault's arsenal. Concussions stun enemies for a few seconds, greatly lowering their mouse sensitivity and making their screen blurry, and are essential in the destruction of MAXes. Be warned, you can also concuss your teammates! A serious disadvantage of the Heavy Assault class is its reload time. Try to ensure your weapons are filled to the top before entering combat. It may take up to roughly eight seconds to reload. You have the largest magazine of any class but always watch your ammo. If you find yourself about to run out of your primary ammo be prepared to make a quick swap to your pistol if in close combat, or rocket launcher to bring down a MAX. Always find a safe place before reloading and try to find an engineer if you need ammunition. Close Quarters Combat Heavy Assault are great in tight spots due to their shield giving extra chances of survival combined with the firepower. A shotgun or SMG makes the heavy deadly in close quarters. Dueling is best done with hip fire while strafing left to right. Once your enemy's shields are damaged or down, aim down the sights and finish them off. The laser sight weapon certification should be essential for this combat style. Another thing to remember is, if you are in close combat, do not burst fire, give them full auto. If it isn't another heavy assault you're facing, they will likely run out of ammo before you do. If you are engaged in medium to long range, use burst fire as Heavy Assault weapons have a large cone of fire and recoil. It takes a lot of ammo to kill one person, roughly twenty to thirty bullets, including misses. Most people forget to use their special ability (activate using the F key by default). Always use your shields. But you may ask, "When is the best time to use it? Should you use it before you run in? Or perhaps during the fight?" Try to turn them on just before your default shields are depleted. This way you have a chance of surviving longer and allow you to get to safety, or take down other infantry. Rockets in close quarters are purely for MAXes and ground vehicles that are close enough to be right outside the structure in point-blank ranges. Thus it is recommended to equip the Decimator rocket launcher equipped with the shape charge for maximum damage. Long Range/Air Support Heavy Assault is clearly the workhorse of the classes. It is purely designed for killing which is why it has many versatile ways to do so. Thus a long-range light machine gun like the TMG-50 can be very effective at range. This strategy is best employed at range defending or assaulting a base. Thus a high powered scope is also a must. Short burst fire targeting headshots will begin racking up kills and suppress any enemy advancement on your position. Equipping a rocket launcher capable of locking on to Air will keep the skies clear on your position. Another option for long-range combat is a battle rifle, battle rifles have a moderate rate of fire making them great for killing enemies from distances where they can't touch you. Medium Range and Point Offense/Defense The Heavy Assault is capable of employing its shield generator ability and killing prowess during small outpost captures. This battle tactic requires the ability to be flexible in range and thus equip Light Machine Guns with mid-range scopes, laser sights, and infantry grenades. An anti-ground lock-on rocket launcher is also a nice compliment for the small outpost capture or defense. Weapon Ribbons and Medals With any class, you have the ability to gain Ribbons which will further increase your experience and certifications after completing specific tasks. This list does not include possible vehicle, base capture, or kill/assist related ribbons while playing in a vehicle as that class. Ribbons Weapon Ribbons Medals Tutorials/Tips/Gameplay Videos Strategy and Tactics *Tech Plant - Base Strategies *Bio Lab - Base Strategies *Amp Station - Base Strategies Videos File:Introduction To Heavy Assault Class (Planetside 2 Gameplay Commentary Guide)|Introduction To Heavy Assault Class File:Planetside 2 - Quick Tips 5 Heavy Assault|Quick Tips 5 Heavy Assault File:Planetside 2 Heavy assault basic tutorial|Heavy assault basic tutorial File:Vanu Heavy Assault Weapons In-Combat Comparison - Planetside 2|VS Heavy Assault Weapons In-Combat Comparison File:NC Heavy Assault Weapons In-Combat Comparison - Planetside 2|NC Heavy Assault Weapons In-Combat Comparison File:TR Heavy Assault Weapons In-Combat Comparison - Planetside 2|TR Heavy Assault Weapons In-Combat Comparison File:Planetside 2 Advanced Heavy Assault Guide|Advanced Heavy Assault Guide A Category:Strategy and Tactics Category:Class Category:Videos